towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
Music
Opening and Ending Themes: Aegis of Uruk: Swinging by Muramasa Touchousha Tachi by KENN (CV: Jil) Sword of Uruk: Questions? by Yuu Nakamura Mahou Tsukai Desukedo by Fumiko Orikasa (CV: Kaaya) Swinging~~Performed by: Muramasa Romaji MONOCHROME kono boku o Terashite COLORFULLY ni Marude toshioita CHEEKDANCE Itsuka no dokoka no Eiga de mita mitai DANCEFLOOR no ENDROLL SWINGING SWINGING Irotoridori ni somaru kono sekai ni Yume no naka de kimi to odoru yo Tsunaida te wa hanasanaide Hikari ni toketa kimi no egao ni Obore sou nna boku wa Waratte odoru hikari no naka MONOCHROME kono boku o Terashite COLORFULLY ni Marude toshioita CHEEKDANCE Itsuka no dokoka no Eiga de mita mitai DANCEFLOOR no ENDROLL SWINGING SWINGING Irotoridori ni somaru kono sekai ni Hoshi ga fureba kimi ga waraidasu yo Omoide ni wa madoranaide Yume no naka de yakusoku suru yo Namida mo zenbu boku ga Atsumete kimi wo egao ni suru SWINGING SWINGING Irotoridori ni somaru kono sekai ni Kono mama... Haru ga kureba kata o yose arukou Natsu ga kureba egao ni narou Aki no sora ni fuyu o sagasou Kobore ochita toiki mo Kono mama ni egaku futari no mama Kono mama ni egaku futari no mama... English Monochrome, illuminate me colorfully As if it's an old cheek to cheek dance Like the movie I saw somewhere one day The endroll on the dancefloor Swinging swinging In this world dyed with many colors I dance with you in my dream, Don't let go of the hand you held Me, who's about to drown in your smile Laugh and dance in the light Monochrome, illuminate me colorfully As if it's an old cheek to cheek dance Like the movie I saw somewhere one day The endroll on the dancefloor Swinging swinging In this world dyed with many colors You begin to smile when the stars fall, Don't return to memories I'll promise you in the dream That I will gather even all those tears And make you smile Swinging swinging In this world dyed with many colors Like this... Let's walk shoulder to shoulder when spring comes Let's smile when summer comes Let's search for winter in the autumn sky Even the sighs that fell Will depict just the two of us like this Will depict just the two of us like this... Touchousha Tachi~~Performed by: KENN Romaji Bokura wa, tada miageteru dake janai Dare mo ga ano itadaki o mezasu tame Koko e hitori Mata hitori yatte kuru Bokura wa "shinjiru" to iru zairu dake Tsuyoku nigirishimete Ima te o nobasu nosa Mirai no ichi wo Shimesu hikari sae mitsuketara Tatta nanka mou iranai Hashire yo, hashire yo Boku no yuuki tachi Todoke yo, todoke yo Ano sora made Kimi to boku no michi ga Majiwaru sono basho e Tada hitotsu no kotae Tsukamitoreru basho e Ano koro haruka na sora e dakeda yume Toki wo koete Boku no te ni ochite kita Chiisana te no hira ja noborenakatta Takaku katai kabe mo Ima koete yukeru sa Yume no namae wo Mune ni kizandara kakenukero Iiwake wa mou iranai Hashire yo, hashire yo Boku no kodou tachi Tatake yo, tatake yo Ano tobira wo Tatakau koto dake ga Tsuyosa nanka janai Shinjinukeru tsuyosa Kagayaki ni kaeyou Dare mo ga kitto Yume no itadaki wo nobotteku Boku tachi mo sono hitori Nando mo, nando mo Tataki tsukerarete Daichi ni senaka wo Kudakareta mo Hashire yo, hashire yo Boku no yuuki tachi Tatake yo, tatake yo Ano sora made Kimi to boku no michi ga Majiwaru sono basho e Tada hitotsu no kotae Tsukamitoreru basho e Hoshi ni todoku made... English We are not merely gazing up In order to aim for that top, Everyone comes to this place, All alone, one after another We grip tightly A climbing rope called "to believe" And will now extend our hands If we can find the light That shows where future is, We won't need any shield Run! Run! My courage! Reach! Reach! Towards that sky! Towards that place Where your and my roads cross Towards that place Where we can grip that one-and-only answer That dream that I hurled into the faraway sky, It has leaped through time, And come falling down into my hands Even that tall and hard wall That I wasn't able to climb with my small hands, Now I can finally climb over it After engraving the name of you dream Into your heart, start running! There's no need for a reason Run! Run! My heart beats! Knock! Knock! On that door! Simply fighting Is not true strength Let's turn our trusted strength Into a shiny radiance Everyone must be climbing Towards the top of their dream We are also one of them Again and again, We are stricken down, And our backs broken By the earth, but yet... Run! Run! My courage! Reach! Reach! Towards that sky! Towards that place Where your and my roads cross Towards that place Where we can grip that one-and-only answer Until we reach the stars... Questions? Romaji Bokura wa sukkari yara re chatte Hanpa na egao hari tsuke teru Kono sekai no ishi koro Seichou shi teru tsumori demo Ganbachatteru tomodachi ni ha Kana wanaitte potsuri Miageru sora wa kirei da keredo Sora wa boku o mite kure teru ka na Yama nai QUESTION Kienai QUESTION Kotae awase nanka deki nai Oh, no Shiranai QUESTION Noborenai QUESTION Shiri ta gari no kodomo no mama Mada warattetai Jibun o shinjirya iin datte Iu kedo sou nani kani kantan jyanai yo ne minna dou nano Boku no suki toka kirai nante Tatoeba tenki no ii warui de Korokoro kawaru shi Kuyashi namida no kakku waru sao Kushakusha ni shite POCKET ni tsukkomu Yama nai QUESTION Tari nai QUESTION Shukudai ha madamada tsuduku Oh, no Mienai QUESTION Todokanai QUESTION Yusei PEN de kaki tsuzuke kotae Kie te nai Annani tooku kara Tsuki o mite ita Totemo kirei da Boku mo itsuka michiru no kana Yama nai QUESTION Kienai QUESTION Kotae awase nanka dekinai Oh, no Shiranai QUESTION Noborenai QUESTION Shiri ta gari no kodomo no mama Mada waratte tai Madamada waratte tain da Kotae ha sora dake sa English=